


Shared Seats

by Bilka



Series: Shared [1]
Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilka/pseuds/Bilka
Summary: Just a short moment I had in mind: Chad and Sev are sharing seats in the airport and Sev is really tired.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short because I really just had that moment in mind but I might write a sequel :)  
> Also this is the first piece of a series of chevadus oneshots I'm writing so prepare for more.

Sitting on his luggage, Sevadus sighed, letting his eyes fall closed and his head forward. It was the day after the Mindcrack Marathon and he was exhausted. He had stayed up for the whole 48 hours and then barely slept for about 6 hours, too reeled up from all the events and the many people around. It had been a constant bustle of happiness but now, about 10 hours later, he could feel the tiredness kick in. He was waken up from his dozing by a nudge from Chad.

“There are some chairs free closer to the check in, wanna move?” Chad asked, voice low to not disturb Sev in his sleepiness. Sev yawned and nodded his okay. Chad got up and grabbed both their luggage while Sev took their bags with him.

They hauled their things under the chairs and in front of them and sat down again. Chad sat halfway turned to Sev so the latter took the opportunity to lay his head on Chad's shoulder and close his eyes again, relaxing slightly. Chad's breathing was even and steady, and after a short while Sev noticed he was matching it, breathing in unison.

Just before Sev dozed off again, he realized that he would get back pains if he continued to sit slumped against Chad. He decided to rearrange himself so he scrambled around until he had his legs on the seats near him and his head on Chad's lap. Chad watched the whole process of Sev’s repositioning with a slight smile, a loving expression filling his eyes. Sev wriggled around a little to fully get comfortable and closed his eyes again, comfort showing on his face in a small smile and his otherwise relaxed features.

He could feel Chad move and after a few moments of hesitation, Chad's finger came to play with his hair. He tangled them in his hair, ruffling it slightly by following a single strand with his fingers. He then began to massage Sev's head slightly, mushing his hair further. Sev began to doze off again with the gentle circling of Chad's finger on his scalp.

He must have fallen asleep completely because the next time he felt movement, Chad was bending down to tell him, ”Time to get up sleepyhead. We have to check in now, sadly the plane won't wait for your adorable face.” The small compliment gave Sev a fuzzy feeling in his stomach and brightened his tired mood a bit.

Chad extracted his hands from under Sev's head and smoothed his hair down, trying to get it as orderly as possible without a brush. Sev stopped his efforts by grabbing his hand and mumbling, “Stop trying, you’re making it worse”, with a slight smile.

With that sentence Sev got up again, stretching his back. He bent down and grabbed all their luggage while Chad also stood up. They both took their own luggage and put their bags on their shoulders. The slowly wandered towards the check in, holding hands while Sev tried to completely wake up and Chad tried to make him hurry up. After all, they really didn’t want to miss their plane to a weekend together at Chad’s house.


End file.
